


All Kinds of Weird

by BobcatWitASaddle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Premonitions, creeper jean, dreamy Marco, hella angst, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobcatWitASaddle/pseuds/BobcatWitASaddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jean's dreams (or should I say dream boy) literally comes true when he goes to Trost University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds of Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic I've ever wrote and had the guts to put on a public website. I'm very excited but also extremely terrified to see what you guys think. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did when writing it! Have fun!

I woke up to the friendly freckled-face that I'd grown so fond of in such little time. It was amazing that his face was so warm and cheery so early in the morning. He was persistent to get me up to get ready for class but I was way too comfy. Matter of fact, I knew exactly how to make this better...  


I quickly grabbed an adorably surprised Marco by the arm and drug him under the warmth of my blanket. Although I saw his face turn a whole new shade of red, he didn't object. Instead, he snuggled up closer, nuzzling his head against my chest. He proceeded to wrap his arms around me, making me all the warmer. After a few minutes of silent cuddling, I began to get too hot. Like, suffocatingly hot. I really wished I could've endured through, but I poked my head out of the cover gasping for air. And that's when it hit me.  


My eyes shot open while I inhaled cold, fresh air in my lungs. I was in bed still, but it wasn't with this dream boy I called Marco. I felt my face heat up at the thought of me actually dreaming up a fantasy boy that I would constantly give my affection to. I sat up and looked around my new empty dorm room that I just moved into last night.  


_No dreamy lover boys here_ I thought to myself and then quickly shook that out of my head. "Fucking ridiculous," I breathed, and glided my fingers through my tan, sandy hair as I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the first day. I splashed cold water on my face to wash away any lingering traces of the reoccurring dream. I looked up into the mirror, looking at my stern self. _I must scare people shitless_ I thought and tried to soften my look, but to no avail. This was my soft look. I pumped some mousse in my two-toned hair and I was ready to go. I quickly put on some some skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt with some vans and rushed out the door.  


It wasn't like I was late or anything, I was actually kind of early, but I was really eager to start my first day of class because I mean its college! You get to meet new people, go to parties, and most of all... have freedom to do what you want, when you want! You can chose what you eat at night, decide where you want to go during the day, and even have your own place... speaking of my own place, I remember being assigned a roommate, but apparently he didn't show. Maybe he was late. I shrugged it off because I'll meet him sooner or later.  


All throughout calculus I kept thinking of all the new experiences I would go through during the year. _First house party... gaining life-long friends... having late night study sessions with people... maybe meeting a guy... meeting my dream guy... wait. No. There will be no meeting dream guy because he isn't real!_ I almost instinctively smacked my forehead, but halfway through I stopped, realizing I was in public. People looked anyways and I could feel my cheeks turning a tint of pink. I quickly shot my head down to look at my notes to hide my embarrassment from the surrounding students.  


I kept my head down for the rest of the class and was the first one to leave when we were dismissed. Well, great, my stupid dreams giving me a horrible first impression to maybe soon to be friends.  


I didn't have any upcoming classes until later on in the evening so I decided to grab a bite and head back to the dorm. I went to the food court to get some pizza but there was an insanely huge line for it, so I went for the fish and chips stand while uttering curses along the way.  


I got in line behind this couple, or what I presume to be a couple because that girl was all over him. I looked in more closer to see that they already had food! The short, tan, kind of baldish guy was holding what seemed to be a pizza box, while the slightly taller brunette was practically wrestling for it.  


"Get off me Sasha! This is my food, I thought you wanted something with potatoes!" The boy said while moving it farther away from her, slightly lifting it higher. The girl, or Sasha, completely disregarded his plea and began trying to climb on top of him for it.  


"C'moooon connie, please? I can't wait this long without food! Just let me have a nibble.." Sasha crooned. Connie began to back up telling her to stay away and- Shit. I know where this is going.  


Connie stepped too far back and tripped, falling on top of me and dumping the pizza on my head. They quickly sprung up when they turned to see who they tackled. Their eyes widened with horror once they caught a glimpse of my enraged face.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to-"  


"Nooooo! the pizza is ruined! Gah!" Sasha moaned while clutching her head with both hands. She seemed more worried about the pizza, or food in general, than my own well being which pissed me off even more.  
Connie helped me up and tried to clean off remnants of pizza and greasy cheese off my shirt. "I really am truly sorry..." Connie stuttered to which I held my hand up as an apology. This made him super surprised for some reason, probably thinking I was gonna punch him in the face.  


"No problem, it's just pizza. And plus, I saw what went down, it was really her fault, " I nodded my head towards Sasha who was too busy trying to salvage the pizza that was splattered on the floor.  


"I'm sorry about that, she just is really obsessed with food," he said as his face began to blush. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and then quickly turned back to me. "I know how to make this is up, lunch is on me," he said handing me some money.  


"oh no, it's alright. I've got my own money," I waved my hands at the money hoping he'd just let it go.  
"No! I feel really bad... if it's uncomfortable for you to accept money or something, then just let me buy and we can eat together! You seem new here anyways and didn't seem like anyone is with you, so just sit with us!" Connie smiled. First chance at making friends... yes.  


"Okay, fine whatever... just letting you know I'm gonna get the most expensive thing here," I joked but apparently it didn't seem like it to Connie, who grew pale at my words and looked at his ten dollar bill. "I'm only joking, " and forced a rarely used smile, "I'll go find a seat, just pick whatever looks good."  


I don't know why I don't smile that often. I probably should start practicing if I want to make friends here because I doubt my terrifying scowl is gonna attract anyone. I frown and look stern a lot because the world is just cruel, it's nothing like my fantasies and probably never will. I'm just constantly upset that I know I'll never meet my dream guy, and I know I sound so sappy and all but I can't help it. These dreams are all too real and I just wish that was my reality and this world I'm in is just a bad dream.  


I guess I got deep into thought, because before I know it, Connie and Sasha came back with a big tray of food that was mostly for Sasha. Sasha was already eating it before Connie got a chance to sit down and give me my food.  


"Sorry it took so long, we had to get back in line," he popped a fry in his mouth and swatted Sasha away from his food. "So whats your name?"  


"It's Jean Kirschtein," I muttered, probably sounding meaner than I was trying to be.  
"Jean, huh? Well my name is Connie Springer and this beast here is Sasha blouse," he poked her cheek in which Sasha yelled she's not a beast with food falling out of her mouth. It was quite disgusting. Connie turned back to me and asked, "So, you have a dorm here?"  


I took a sip of my water and said, " yeah I'm in dorm B, room 200."  
Suddenly, Connie's eyes went wide and he practically blurted out, "No way! My room is just below yours! We should get together sometime and hang out!" he clapped his hands together like finding out my room as if finding out we have rooms in the same dorm is an accomplishment. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I've already spent two fucking hours with these dorks.  


I hurriedly finished my food and got up, "Sorry man, I need to go. thanks for the food and all and yeah, we should definitely hang out together," oh I hope I don't sound too desperate for a friend. I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and wrote on the pizza cardboard box my number. "Here's my number so we can keep in touch, you can just text me and I'll add you in my contacts." I waved them a goodbye and quickly headed towards my dorm. I need to get ready for history class and I really dont want to be late.  


I rushed inside to change my greasy shirt for yet another baggy shirt but this had the band Paramore on it and I noticed on my way out some boxes next to the empty bed. I guess he's here now. But I decided I'd meet him later after classes today. I practically sprinted to the room to get there right on time. I walked in out of breath and flushed from running that long to only be stared down by the professor. He immediately told me to take my seat. I shot an evil glance at him when he looked away for calling me out like that because everyone was now staring at me. And thats when I saw him.  


Black, silky hair brushed just above his eyebrows which lead to his soft, dark doe-eyes that I swear to god were sparkling like he was a princess or something. Then, the most frightening thing of all was the myriad of freckles that dotted his face. _Not only on his face, everywhere because you know him all too well._ I must be going crazy. This cannot be real. My dream guy is not looking at me right now.  


I closed my eyes tight and popped them back open. It took a second to regain focus and at first I thought I saw someone else sitting where he sat, but no.  


Marco Bodt, my dream guy was sitting right in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! You finished it! Tell me what you guys think and please be free to tell me any grammatical errors, advice, ect.! If this gets enough positive feedback, I'll probably post more of it throughout the weeks. Oh, and if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, it's fo-shizzle-my-sherlock. I'd love to follow back the people that read my stuff! Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read this! <3


End file.
